1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a motor and an attachment structure for attaching the motor, in particular, to a structure of electrode terminals of the motor and an electric connection structure between the electrode terminals of the motor and a battery.
2. Description of Earlier Development
In general, a motor having a pair of electrode terminals, i.e., positive and negative terminals, at the rear portion thereof is known. In order to incorporate such a motor, for example, in a toy or the like, it is required to solder one end of each corresponding conductive wire (lead wire) to the corresponding electrode terminal of the motor, respectively and to connect the other end of each corresponding conductive wire to each electrode of the battery.
However, the motor with such a structure of electrode terminals has a problem of being difficult to miniaturize it. That is, in order to miniaturize the motor, when making each component part thereof small, each of two electrode terminals becomes small also. Accordingly, it is not possible to secure the rigidity of the electrode terminals and it becomes hard to solder one end of each corresponding conductive wire to the corresponding electrode terminal because the distance between the electrode terminals is also small.
An object of the invention is to provide a motor having a structure of electrode terminals which is suitable for miniaturizing itself.
Another object of the invention is to provide an improved electric connection structure between the electrode terminals of the motor and a battery.
In accordance of one aspect of the invention, in the motor with a plurality of electrode terminals, at least a portion of a case for the motor forms at least one of the plurality of electrode terminals.
According to the motor, because at least a portion of a motor case which has a relatively large surface area among the component parts forms at least one of the electrode terminals (may form all electrode terminals), it is easy to solder one end of each corresponding conductive wire to the corresponding electrode terminal and it is possible to enhance the rigidity of the electrode terminals.
Even if the rest of the electrode terminals is disposed on the end surface of the motor, because at least one of the electrode terminals is provided on the case, the rest of the electrode terminals can be made thick in comparison with the case of providing all terminals on the end surface of the motor. As a result, it is possible to make the electric connection for the rest of the electrode terminals good and also to enhance the rigidity thereof.
It is of course that provision of a plurality of electrode terminals on the peripheral surface of the case requires making a plurality of regions which are insulated to each other, on the case.
The motor may comprise two electrode terminals and a portion of the case for the motor may form at least one of the two electrode terminals.
According to such a motor, it is possible to provide almost the same function and advantageous effects as the above-described motor.
The motor may comprise two electrode terminals and at least a portion of the case for the motor may form two electrically separated regions, one of which forms one of the two electrode terminals and the other of which forms the other of the two electrode terminals.
According to the motor having such a structure, because at least a portion of a motor case which has a relatively large surface area among the component parts forms at least one of the electrode terminals, it is easy to electrically connect one end of each corresponding conductive wire to the corresponding electrode terminal and it is possible to enhance the rigidity of the electrode terminals.
The motor may comprise positive and negative electrode terminals and at least a portion of the case for the motor may form the negative electrode terminal. The motor may comprise positive and negative electrode terminals and at least a portion of the case for the motor may form the positive electrode terminal. In the cases, it is of course that the negative electrode terminal or the positive electrode terminal provision formed on the case should be insulated from the other electrode.
The other electrode terminal may be disposed on an end surface of the motor.
According to the motor having such a structure, because only one electrode terminal is provided on the end surface of the motor, the electrode terminal on the end surface can be made thick in comparison with the case of providing two terminals on the end surface of the motor. As a result, it is possible to make the electric connection for the electrode terminal on the end surface good and also to enhance the rigidity thereof.
In accordance with another aspect of the invention, in the attachment structure for attaching a motor to a battery, each of the electrode terminals of the motor as claimed in any one of the claims 2 to 6 is connected to a corresponding electrode of the battery through only a conductive member. One of the electrode terminals of the motor as claimed in any one of the claims 2 to 6 may be connected to a corresponding electrode of the battery through only a conductive member and the other of the electrode terminals of the motor may be connected to a corresponding electrode of the battery directly. For example, as the battery, a button-type one may be used.
According to such an attachment structure for attaching a motor to a battery, because each electrode terminal of the motor is connected to a corresponding electrode of the battery, through only a conductive member or directly, it is possible to reduce number of component parts for connection.
In the attachment structure, preferably, at least one of the conductive members can be brought into contact with or away from the battery or the motor. For example, as the battery, a button-type one may be used.
According to such an attachment structure, because the conductive members can be brought into contact with or away from the battery or the motor, it is possible to control on or off of the motor by being brought into contact with or away from the battery or the motor.